Whizzer
Whizzer '- pegaz występujący w serialu Mój Mały Kucyk. Wygląd: Whizzer jest pegazem koloru różowego. Jej grzywka jest czerwona, biała, niebieska i zielona, czasem też chartreuse, a kokarda na ogonie biała. Jej znaczkiem są 3 ciemno różowe helikoptery. Ogon jest taki sam jak grzywa. Oczy są błyszczące turkusowe. Jej grzywa i ogon są kręcone. Przedstawienie w serii: Whizzer została po raz pierwszy pokazana w odcinku "The end of Flutter Valley part 4), gdy została wprowadzona przez błąd animatorów. Następnie pojawia się w odcinku "The Ghost of Paradise Estate", gdzie wraz z Hearth Throb leci do Megan, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o duchu, grasującym w domu.thumb|204px Razem z innymi kucykami gruntownie szukają upiora w każdym pokoju. Gdy duch pojawia się rozwśczieczone kucyki skaczą na niego, lecz nie mogą wygrać z niematerialną istotą. (Whizzer zostaje wchłonięta przez ducha, ale już po kilku sekundach uwalnia się.) Whizzer miała kluczone znaczenie w ostatniej części "The Ghost of Paradise Estate", gdzie wraz z Paradise, Wind Whisthler i North Star zrzucają na Squark'a sieć od Plumy. thumb|left|196px|Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że jeziorko wyschnieDzięki jej pomocy antagonista został pokonany. Whizzer pojawia się na początku odcinka "The Great Rainbow Caper", gdzie pomaga Molly, Megan i innym kucykom zbierać wiśnie. Whizzer pojawia się na początku odcinka "The Glass Princess Part 1", gdzie uczy pegazy powietrzych akrobacji na Kucykową Olimpiadę. Jest wystraszona i bardzo się martwi gdy dowiaduje się, że Gusty, Hearth Throb i Licekty Split zostały porwane. Nie rozumie jednak, dlaczego Shady czuje się z tego powodu winna. Whizzer bierze udział w zabawie polegającej na znalezieniu jak najwięcej przedmiotów do zachodu słońa. Jej partnerką w zabawie zostaje Sweet Stuff. Nawet jest z tego zadowolona, póżniej jednak żałuje swojej decyzji, nie mówiąc tego wprost towarzyszce, tylko delikatnie sugeruthumb|202px|Czemu siebie obwiniasz?jąc, że może coś jeszcze znaleźć, ale i tak wszystko zrobiła sama, gdyz Sweet Stuff nie mogła za nią nadążyć. Whizzer ucieka wraz z kucykami z zamku Tambelon. Whizzer pomagała kucykom morskim w znalezieniu wody, nawet znalazła jeziorko, lecz zanim przyszła tam z Ribbon, ono wyschło. Ribbon powiedziała jej, żeby nie obwiniała się z tego powodu po czym ruszyły szukać dalej. Whizzer w tym samym odcinku dostrzegła pożar i w porę ostrzegła kucyki. Gdy Megan i reszta wrócili do doliny, Wind Whistler była zmęczona i Megan by jej ulżyć wsiadła na grzbiet Whizzer, wiedząc, że dzięki jej szybkiemu lotu będą w stanie zdążyć na czas by polecieć do chaty Zębola. Widać ją w tle wraz z innymi kucykami w odcinku "Throught the Door". Nie miała tam roli mówionej. Osobowość Hiperaktywność ''"Nie mogę za tobą nadążyć, Czarodzieju! Leć sam!" - Sweet Stuff do Whizzer. thumb|left|182px|Nie mogę za tobą nadążyć, zwolnijWhizzer została pokazana jako wyjątkowo nadpobudliwa i niecierpliwa co widać w odcinku Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt. Mimo iż chciała, by jej partnerką do zabawy była Sweet Stuff, nie dała jej okazji by znalazła jakiś przedmiot z listy, bo nie chciała na nią czekać. Na końcu sama wszystko znalazła, a Megan pyta się co się stało z jej towarzyszką, gdy wróciła do domu bez niej. Ta odpowiada niechętnie, że Sweet Stuff powiedziała, że najlepiej będzie się rozdzielić. Pewność siebie: W wyżej wymienionym odcinku Whizzer pokazuje, że jest pewna siebie. Twierdzi bowiem, że wygra mimo iż rodzieliła się ze swoją partnerką. Potem mruży oczy i patrzy jak Sweet Stuff wchodzi z włochatkami do domku. Gdy jednak widzi, że partnerka ją przyćmiła odwraca pokornie głowę. Nadpobudliwość Whizzer bardzo szybko mówi, dlatego trudno ją zrozumieć. Często też powtarza to co powiedziała kilka razy. Lojalnośc Miała złe przeczucia do do Florków, jednak nie aż tak bardzo duże jak jej przyjaicółka Masquerade, dlatego więc uniknęła złapania. Gdy jednak zobaczyła, że ta została skrępowana rzuciła się jej na ratunek. Rozważne myślenie Widząc, że Masquerade nie da rady walczyć z Florkami mówi jej, że lepiej będzie poprosić o pomoc Krabostrachy. Zabawka: *'''Kolor sierści : różowy thumb|174px *'Kolor włosów:' fioletowy / niebieski / zielony / jasnozielony *'Kolor oczu:' Turkusowe - zielone *'Symbol:' Pięć różowych i jedno fioletowe śmigło Historia zabawki Dzisiaj jest dzień wielkiego wyścigu! Oczy Whizzer zamigotały, kiedy dołączyła do innych, za linią startu. "Gotowi ... Start!" - Magic Star krzyknęła, machając swoją różdżką, aby rozpocząć wyścig. Kucyki wystartowały w w mgnieniu oka, lecąc ku błękicie nieba. Whizzer leciała tak szybko, by jej pegazie skrzydła prześcignęły innych. Wkrótce była daleko przed innymi. Ona wymknęła się wokół Słońca, przeprowadzając spektakularną podwójną pętlę wokół łuku tęczy w kierunku czerwonej linii, wstążką do lini mety. Widzowie wiwatowali jak Whizzer przeleciała przez wstęgę, a inni byli wciąż daleko w tyle. Buttnos dała Whizzer nagrodę zimowe wykonane z promienia księżyca, migające warkocze komet i błyszczące śmigła. Następnie Buttons związała niebieskie wstążki w grzywach uczestników wyścigu. Dzień zakończył się, a obchody święta a kucyki zajadały się gazowymi napojami, lodami, ciastkami i piernikami. '' Opis pochodzi z tej strony: ''http://mylittlewiki.org/wiki/Whizzer Umiejętności: *Szybkie latanie (Furgitive Flowers, Magic Coins Part 4) *Gwizdanie, szybka mowa Ciekawostki: *W większości odcinków pojawiaja się z Masquerade, zatem można przypuszczać, że są ze sobą spokrewnione, bądź są po prostu dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Wystąpienia: #The End of the Flutter Valley part 4 (błąd animatorów) #The Ghost of Paradise Estate part 1 i part 2 oraz 3 #The Great Rainbow Caper (na początku) #The Glass Princess (part 1 i 2) #Sweet Stuff and Treasure Hunt #Magiczne Monety (Wszystkie części) #The Return of Tambelon (Part 2 i 4) #Furgitive Flowers (największa rola #Baby it's cold inside (na początku) #Somnambula (part 1) Cytaty ''- "A jednak Krabstony miały rację"'' - "Nie rozumiem, o czym ona mówi?" - "W ten sposób nic nie osiągniecie" Galeria: Bridge, whizzer.jpg Sweet stuff, masaquarade, whizzer, shady.jpg Whizzer.jpg Whizzer,suprise,megan, molly, gusty.jpg Whizzer, sweet stuff.jpg Whizzer, molly, shady, gingerbread, cupcake.jpg Whizzer, lake.jpg Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki koloru różowego Kategoria:Błyszczące oczy